Where Art Thou Romeo?
by KyF777
Summary: Bella Swan has been crushing on Edward Masen since the 4th grade. Soon after they get together, he disappears. What will happen to Bella? BxE. All Human.
1. Teardrops on My Guitar

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT; THE IDEAS ARE MY OWN BUT NOT THE CHARACTERS! :)**

I was always the shy girl. Always. That's why I had very few friends. The three friends I did have though were the best friends anybody could ask for, Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob Black. My father's best friend's children, who I don't see often since my father lives in Forks, Washington. Rachel and Rebecca are each a year older than me, and Jacob is two years younger.

I had a couple of friends in school, Angela and Eric mostly but Mike and Jessica weren't bad.

Right now though, I'm sitting in my 10th grade drama class, and the most beautiful person I know, and probably will ever get to know, is sitting right in front of me. I've known him since we were in the 4th grade. His name is Edward Masen. He is beautiful on the inside and the outside.

Edward is 6'2", and has a slender but muscular body. He has high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair, which is always messy, retains an unusual bronze shade that he inherited from his mother. One of the most amazing things about him though, is his eyes. They are the most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen, I could get lost in them for hours if I got the chance.

His personality is the nicest one I have ever met. He is charming, polite, determined, and very stubborn. All of these things I know because his mom and my mom work together. He is honestly the sweetest guy I've ever met. But he doesn't know I exist so it doesn't really matter.

Anyway, back to Drama class. It's one of the two classes I have with him, the other being biology. Today the teacher was talking about some Romeo and Juliet project we have to do. Apparently we are being matched up into groups of two, a boy and a girl, and we have two weeks to practice a scene from the play Romeo and Juliet and we have to perform it for the final presentation in front of the class.

_Great, _I thought _this should be good._

I listened as the teacher called names of partners and I heard groans and sighs of complaint as others heard their names called. The whole time I was hoping and praying that I would get him as my partner.

"Angela Weber, Ben Cheney" Mrs. Roberts went down her list slowly.

_Come on… come on… come on… Please, please, please!_

"Anna Peterson, Kyle James." She continued going down the list at that same, agonizing pace

I started tapping my foot impatiently. _Come one already!_ "Isabella Swan," I held my breath. _Please… _"Edward Masen." When she called his name I felt like I could jump out of my chair and do a happy dance. _YES! YES! YES! _I screamed in my head.

"And that brings us to the end of our list and the end of our time I will post what scenes you all have at the end of the day, check them tomorrow morning. Good luck all of you, remember this counts as ¼ of this semesters grade." Mrs. Roberts said as she began picking up her belongings for lunch.

A few seconds later, the bell rang and I had started gathering my stuff when I felt eyes watching me. I looked up with only my eyes and saw Edward looking back at me with a smile "Howdy partner." He said in a perfect imitation of a Texas accent, I giggled and smiled.

"Are you excited to do this project?" he asked me with a voice that sounded like the sweetest music id ever heard.

"Yes!" I answered immediately and blushed when he gave me that crooked smile that I love so much.

"Well maybe I could get your number?" He asked me. I stared, not sure what to say. _Was HE really asking me that?_ He took my silence the wrong way and clarified "You know, so we can set up a date… to work on our project… not a real date… like a study date I guess." He rambled nervously. I started laughing as I wrote my number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

He smiled blushing and led the way out of the room. The rest of the day went by quickly. At lunch I couldn't keep my eyes away from him for too long but he kept seeing me which caused me to around so he couldn't see me looking anymore. After that I went to math which was boring and miserable because I couldn't see him. And PE, well PE was the same as always, awful.

I jumped out of my seat when the final bell rang. I had never been so excited to get home in my life.

As soon as my bus dropped me off at my stop I ran home as fast as I could. The second I got home I threw my stuff on the floor went to get a Diet Coke and ran up to my room. I dug my phone out of my pocket, sat down on my bed and started up my laptop putting it on my lap I waited and clicked all of the little boxes that came up. I opened Yahoo messenger and saw that Angela was online.

She started talking to me about her plans for the Romeo and Juliet assignment almost immediately. I really didn't care because I had much bigger things on my mind but I played along. I was asking her how she felt about being partners with Ben when I got an IM from Rachel and Rebecca. Even though all they said was 'hey' I immediately started gushing about today.

I latterly screamed when my phone started ringing and a new number showed up. **It's Edward! **I typed to Rachel and Rebecca. **Tell us EVERYTHING! **Was the quick reply I got as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Um, Bella?" I heard his velvet voice reply. I thought I was going to pass out.

"Yeah, is this Edward?" I asked and immediately felt stupid _of course it's him dummy! _I thought.

"Yeah, it's me Edward," He said with a light chuckle. "So when do you want to um, get together to work on our project?" he asked me.

"Tomorrow after school?" I asked "We can figure out what scene we get and then we can start working on it here at my house, or at yours, if you want." I said and made myself shut up 'cuz I was rambling again.

He chuckled "Sure that would be cool, do you want to come over to my house?" his question momentarily stunned me.

I took a quiet deep breath before replying "Yeah that sounds cool, see you at school tomorrow, oh do you want to meet up before school to see what scene we got?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure! I'll meet you outside the classroom at 7:00." He said

"OK see you then! Bye Edward" I said quickly and enthusiastically.

"Bye Bella." He replied and I hung up.

After telling Rachel and Rebecca every word that was said in our conversation I got off the computer. When I looked at the clock I was shocked. It was about 6:00 already and my mom and step-dad would be home in a few minutes. I went downstairs and sat on the couch to watch Hannah Montana. In all honesty, I really wasn't watching it, it was just the first thing on.

After my parents got home we had to get ready to go to some stupid business dinner for my mom's work. "I _HATE _these things!" was my complaint before going up to my room to get dressed in 'nicer cloths.'

I dug through my closet until I found the dress I was looking for. It was a pleated white dress with a black ribbon around it and a black halter strap. I grudgingly put it on and did my makeup. I brushed my hair and put in a black headband with a bow on it. When I was done trying to look 'nice' I grabbed my black heels and went down stairs. My mom and step-dad were already sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Where's your clutch bag, honey?" my mother asked me. I sighed and ran back upstairs and grabbed the little black clutch that had some money and girly things in it, including my lipstick, mascara, and a picture of Edward. Don't ask how I got it.

I ran back downstairs and my parents were ready to leave. We went out to the car and I got in and put my shoes on. I sighed. _I really don't want to go to this stupid thing! I have to pretend to be all prissy and stuff! Grrrr!_ I thought as I watched the lights out side go by as we drove. Sorry, our _chauffeur _drove. Yeah we weren't what you'd call poor. We had money, no my parents had money.

When the driver finally got to the hotel where the dinner was I sighed and put on my look-at-me-I'm-such-a-little-angel smile and got out of the car. The first half of the party was boring as heck. I followed my mom and dad around and was greeted by a few people that I knew, the rest I had no idea who they were.

When it was time for dinner my parents sat down at an empty table and I sat next to them. I folded my hands and placed them in my lap like a 'lady'. I didn't bother to see who was sharing our table with us. I didn't really care.

After about ten minutes of us sitting there my father stood up and shook hands with some man. I didn't look up to see who he was. I looked up when I felt the chair next to me move. It was Edward. I looked at the place card in front of his seat and realized that this was where he was supposed to be sitting. _OH NO! _I thought and blushed a little when he smiled at me. I looked at the other people at our table, my mom's best friend Elizabeth Masen, her husband Edward Masen Sr. and Edward's older brother Austin.

_This should be interesting._ Boy was I right.

he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

-Teardrops on my Guitar-

-Taylor Swift-

**HEY! ITS ME! **

**This is my new story and I'm soooooo excited to post this. The idea for this story came to me at 11:00pm when I was trying to fall asleep. YEP!**

**I really need to say thank you to my Best Friend in the Whole Wide World: eric-calleighfreak. She is helping me a TON by editing this for me… so if you see any mistakes, they are her fault! :) Just kidding! Thanks sis I luv ya!**

**SO I really hope you like this cuz I love this story! **

**I'll update again soon! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Love ya!**

**~Ky**


	2. Your Anything

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, ONLY THE IDEAS.**

_This should be interesting._ Boy was I right.

Edward and his family sat down. My mother started talking to his immediately and I rolled my eyes. _Honestly, how can they talk all day and STILL have stuff to talk about later? _They were talking about their jobs. I'm not even sure what they do.

Soon after while our moms were _still_ talking the waiters came around and served the food. They gave us each a plate filled with food and I internally groaned. _How am I supposed to eat all this?_ The plate had lobster, a baked potato, green beans, and a roll. And to top it off a salad and a glass of water on the side.

I was eating my salad when Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. "How can they talk so much?" he asked looking at our moms. I shrugged and tried to hide my blush "Don't they talk all day?" I replied with a smile.

"Awwww look at that, Bella is blushing!" I heard my mom coo. She was looking over at me and Edward and I knew that our moms had seen us talking. She still had NO idea at all that I love Edward.

"You two make such a cute couple!" Elizabeth said with a smile looking at us and I blushed redder.

"Time to start planning the wedding." My step dad said.

_Ok now it's getting out of hand._ I thought. "Excuse me I have to use the rest room." I said politely and quickly walked to the bathrooms.

I stepped in and I was awed. It was a VERY fancy bathroom. There were three parts of it. When you first walked in the room was open and it was like a lounge. It had a single glass table in the middle of the room and there were chairs and sofas around the outside of the room. There was a mirror on each wall and it was dimly lit. The room was painted light brown and a little bit of dark yellow.

I walked in to the room labeled powder room and it was a long room where the walls were mirrors. There were chairs all along the walls and each had a table in front of it. I giggled when I saw all the ladies in here powdering their noses.

In the last room it was split in to two sections restroom and sinks. The sinks were light green and they each had a mirror in front of them. I rolled my eyes at all the mirrors. The bathrooms were black stalls and they were kind of boring compared to the rest.

I went back to the first room and sat down. The chairs were really comfy. I was dreading going back to our dinner table and what would happen next. After about five minutes of sitting there I decided I should leave before they come looking for me. So I got up and walked back out there after checking to make sure my hair looked good.

I walked slowly back to the table and when I got there no one even looked up. I finished my salad and half of my potato and lobster. Then I just sat there. The waiters came and cleared our plates and then gave us desert which was chocolate mousse. I ate mine slowly and I sat there when I was done.

My mom leaned over and whispered something in Elizabeth's ear like a little girl telling secrets and they both laughed.

They kept looking over and me and Edward. _Oh. My. Gosh. What's going to happen NOW? _I decided to ignore them, which is not really an easy task. Soon Edwards's mom leaned over to his dad and whispered in his ear. He nodded and smiled at us. My step dad looked at my mom with that what-the-heck look and she whispered in his ear. He nodded slowly and took a sip of his champagne.

_Real mature._ I thought and sighed dreading what was going to happen next.

About five minutes later when everyone at our table was done eating their desert Edward Sr. cleared his throat.

"Edward," He started looking at the angel sitting next to me "Why don't you and Bella go dance?" he suggested.

I instantly turned dark red in the face. I almost felt tears coming to my eyes from embarrassment. I looked down and tried not to let everyone see my embarrassment.

My mom wasn't going to let me get off the hook that easy "Oh Bella! Someday when you two are married you'll look back and laugh at this." She said.

"Now go dance!" My mom and Elizabeth both said at the exact same time.

I looked over at Edward and saw he was red in the face too but he looked at me and shrugged.

_Might as well make the best of it!_ The little voice in the back of my head said to me.

I told it to shut up.

Edward stood up slowly and held out his hand to me. I blushed again; well I never stopped so I guess I blushed more.

I stood up and took his hand shyly. I shot a glare at my mom and she smiled and laughed.

Edward and I walked to the dance floor that was off to the side. I'm not sure why it was here because it was a dinner but it was. There were a bunch of people dancing but the dance floor was so huge that there was still a ton of room.

Edward led me to the middle. When he stopped he turned to look at me. He smiled apoplectically.

"Sorry about this," He said looking at our hands. His right hand was on my hip and his left hand held my right hand gently. My left hand was on his shoulder lightly. Our hands were at about my shoulder height so I wasn't uncomfortable.

I was the furthest thing from being uncomfortable. In his arms, I felt like I was a princess in the arms of her prince.

We started to dance and I stared up at him. The dance went by much faster than I wished but apparently that was the last song of the night so after we were done dancing we went back to our table and our parents were saying good bye to each other.

I waved shyly back at him while I left. He smiled as I left the room.

When we got back home I sent Rachel and Rebecca a quick email about tonight and went to bed waiting for tomorrow.

**~THE NEXT MORNING~**

I woke up to my alarm clock much too early but I got up anyways. I took a quick but very relaxing hot shower that woke me up. When I got out I put on my white bath robe and dried my hair. When my hair was mostly dried I went and tried to find something to wear.

After digging through my closet for ten minutes I finally had a pretty good outfit lying in front of me. The only reason I had really cute cloths- that I had to wear- was because of Rachel and Rebecca who every year flew down here to Jacksonville to help me get my new wardrobe for school. They were fashion freaks.

I looked at the outfit I had lying on my bed and put it on. I walked over to the full length mirror and smiled. It was a cute outfit. I had on a jean mini skirt, a white blouse with a pink plaid camisole under it and a black belt around my waist. I wore a black beaded necklace and some wedge sandals with white straps.

I walked back in to the bathroom and looked at my hair. I ran my comb through it and it actually looked pretty nice. It was in loose curls like it always was after a shower. I smiled and went back to my room. I grabbed my black sunglasses and put them on top of my head like a head band so my hair was out of my face.

I grabbed my Iphone and took a quick picture of my outfit and sent it to both Rachel and Rebecca like I did every morning. I went down stairs and poured myself a bowl of Cheerios. I finished about half of it before I couldn't sit still anymore. I went and took care of my dishes after pouring the milk out and dumping the cereal in the trash can.

I looked at the clock and decided that it was a reasonable time to leave. 6:45 am. I grabbed my black back pack and went outside. I walked to school every morning. It was a five minute walk and I couldn't drive yet anyways, since I'm only 15. I listened to my music from my Iphone as I walked.

I sang under my breath while I walked. The walk went by faster than normal but when I got to the parking lot I was suddenly nervous, what if Edward said something about last night at the party? What if he told everyone? Well I guess there wouldn't be anything wrong with it but I was freaking out still when I walked down the hall to the Drama room.

And there he was. Leaning against the wall waiting for me was the reason for my existence. The reason I looked forward to school. The person who meant everything to me… The person who didn't know it.

I walked forward suddenly trying not to trip over my wedge sandals. He grinned when he saw me, probably laughing about my horrible dancing skills from last night.

_What else would he be smiling at you for?_ I asked myself.

_Maybe he's happy to see you?_ That stupid little person who tells you what to do said to me. I told her to shut up again. _He wouldn't be happy to see YOU. _

"Hi Bella." He said when I was about six feet away from him.

"Hey Edward" I said with a smile

"Sorry about last night" He said with a grin and I laughed

"It's ok I understand," I said and looked up at him "So do we need to go check the list or did you already cheat and look?" I asked him and he raised one eyebrow at me

"You think I would cheat?" he asked me in fake horror. And I nodded with a giggle.

"Let's go look then!" I said walking into the class room. The dry erase board said "ROMEO AND JULIET ASSINGNMENTS" with an arrow pointing to two pieces of paper to the right of the board. I walked over to them and felt Edward not far behind me.

I looked down the list and found our names on the bottom of the list. I held my breath as I looked across the row to see what scene we got.

Act 2. Scene 2.

The balcony scene. A scene with a kiss. A kiss from Romeo.

I turned around and looked at him "Ummm... you know what scene that is right?" I asked him shyly. He looked down at me and smiled.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." he said perfectly with a grin that took my breath away.

"Show off." I muttered and he chuckled.

"Do _you_ know it, Bella?" He smiled and raised an eyebrow at me.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" I said and smiled at the end.

We both started laughing and the first bell rang.

School went by pretty fast. Before I knew it the last bell rang after PE and I went to change. I checked my messages on my phone. I had one message. I opened it and saw it was from Edward. I read it with a smile on my face.

_Bella,_

_See you soon! :)_

_Edward_

I changed quickly and closed my locker before leaving. I walked home with a smile on my face. When I got home I emptied my back pack and put my laptop into it.

I walked down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a pen and paper and sat down to write a quick note to my mom.

_Mom,_

_I'm gone at the Masen's house. NO IT'S NOT A DATE so don't say anything about it. Edward and I just have to work on our Drama project. _

_Be back later! _

_Love you,_

_Bella_

I grabbed a banana and ate it quickly before walking out side. The Masen's house was only a block away from my house. I was so use to their house because of the numerous dinners my family has had with his. He'd also been at my house too many times to count.

I took a deep breath when I got there trying to calm myself. I knew his parents wouldn't be home yet which made me all the more nervous. I walked up the front porch stairs.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight_. I counted the wide steps as I walked up them. Somehow I made it without tripping.

I took one shaky breath and rang the door bell. I heard Edward walking to the door. I froze when I heard the door unlocking and put on a smile.

He opened the door and smiled at me "Hey Bella! Come on in!" He said somewhat excitedly. I guess he was excited to do the project.

"Okay." I said and stepped in to the foyer. I looked around at the familiar house. The biggest room in the house was the great room and it had a window along the back wall that you could see the horizon from. It was a really pretty room with lots of earthy tones.

"Let's get started." Edward said and I smiled just at hearing his voice.

I nodded "I brought my laptop so we can look at the script for the scene." I said as he led me through the halls. We walked down stairs to the theater room. There were a few theater seats, about fifty or so, and a huge screen to watch movies on. Under the screen was a stage that could be used for plays.

I smiled and went over to one of the seats. I sat down and got out my lap top really quick. I got on the internet and opened my favorites. I looked down the list until I saw the one marked 'R&J Act 2 scene 2.' I opened that and the site with the script came up.

I looked around for Edward and was confused when I didn't see him. "Edward?" I called.

"Yes?" I heard him say from next to my ear. I jumped and turned around. He was laughing.

"Why did you do that?" I asked while blushing.

"It's not _my_ fault you scare easily." He said with a chuckle that made me smile.

"I guess it's not." I said "We should get started," I suggested and he nodded.

He got up and walked over to the stage and sat on it. He patted the spot next to him and I got up and went over to him. I put my laptop down and jumped on to the stage. I put my lap top on my lap and turned it so he could see.

We silently read over the script. I looked up at him when I was done and met his green eyes. I looked away quickly so I couldn't stare at those beautiful deep green orbs.

He chuckled and started reading off his lines from the computer screen. I smiled and listened waiting for my part.

He looked at me while he spoke. Only looking at the screen every once in a while. "…O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" He said I smiled.

"Ay me!" I said looking at his perfect face.

"She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head…" I wasn't listening to him as he spoke. It felt like he actually cared about me in a way more than just a friend. The way he said his lines made me want to kiss him. But I knew I couldn't. I knew that would ruin everything.

"Er…Bella?" He asked me "Bella?" He repeated.

"Oh umm…" I glanced at the screen while blushing "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." I said reading off the screen trying to not let him read my embarrassment.

We continued down the screen taking turns with our lines. It went by pretty fast. I almost had a mini heart attack when between line numbers 185 and 186 there was a little note I read it quickly. _Romeo climbs the balcony to kiss Juliet. _

I froze.

Next time my lines came up he talked to me instead "So wait, how do you want to do the um kiss?" he asked me and I smiled when I saw he was blushing just as much as me. "We could do just a little peck on the cheek if you want."

I felt my heart fall a little. Not a real kiss. Just a peck on the cheek. "Oh yeah that would be fine." I said try not to let any of my disappointment show through.

"Ok cool." He said and gestured for me to continue. I said my lines and he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

The spot where his lips touched my cheek was warm. I felt so happy. I mean sure it wasn't the real kiss that I so desperately wanted but it was still a kiss. From my Romeo.

I smiled as he said his last lines.

"Wow you really did know the scene."I teased him with a smile. He laughed.

"Don't act so surprised!" he said looking at me with a smile. The spot on my cheek was still warm. I was still smiling like an idiot.

We talked for a few minutes before his parents came home. I jumped a little when I heard his garage door open and his parent's voices from upstairs.

"I should go, you know cuz dinner is going to be ready for me soon." I said and he nodded.

"I'll walk you out." He said as I was putting my laptop in my bag.

"Ok." I said as I got off my spot on the stage. We started walking back up the halls to the stairs. I looked at the door that had a sign on it. It said _Edward Anthony Masen's room._ I wished I could see what was in there so badly but I knew I couldn't.

We walked up the stairs. His parents were in the great room sitting on a couch watching the news together. They smiled as we walked up the stairs.

"Oh Bella! I didn't know you were here!" Elizabeth said to me with a huge smile on her face. I knew she was lying. As soon as my mom saw that note I'm POSITVE she called Elizabeth and told her.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Masen." I said while Edward led me to the front door.

"So do you want to do the next rehearsal at my house next time?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure I mean our parents would start bugging us if we were only practicing at my house." He grinned.

"Okay, bye Edward!" I said as I turned to leave.

"Bye Bella!" he called "See you at school tomorrow!" I smiled.

When I got home I was instantly attacked by my mom with questions. I answered them all. "Yes mom." "No mom." "NO IT WASN'T A DATE WILL YOU STOP THAT?" I rolled my eyes and left after she asked if I liked Edward.

Of course I didn't.

I _loved _Edward. Big difference.

I flopped down on my bed and thought about today. I absentmindedly touched my cheek where he kissed it. For anyone else it wouldn't matter. But for me it did.

Just a simple kiss on the cheek that didn't mean anything made my day.

I only came out of my room for dinner. My mom was somewhat quiet towards me about my 'date' with Edward as she so loved to call it.

As soon as dinner was over I ran to my room and sent another email to Rachel and Rebecca about today. Surprisingly I got a reply. Of course it was a three hour time difference so it was only 7 there but still.

**OMG OMG OMG! YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT? **

**Xoxo-**

**Rachel and Rebecca**

I laughed and typed back:

**No I'm dead serious. I'll tell you more in the morning! Night! **

**Xoxoxoxo-**

**Bella**

**P.S. tell Jake I said hi and I miss him!**

I went and got ready for bed. When I was in my pink and black plaid shorts and black tank top I laid down on my bed and grabbed my much abused copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and read for thirty minutes.

At 10:30 I turned off my lamp and touched my cheek once again and closed my eyes thinking of tomorrow.

**Your Anything-**

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If that's what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything

**-Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Yay second chapter is up! Wooooo! Now I need to update my other story! **

**So a couple of things.**

**First I wanna thank everyone for reading and reviewing the last chapter! I loved all your reviews.**

**Second, I got a facebook for my fanfiction readers to add me on. Here is the link:** .?id=100001438623920&ref=search

**Third, I'm going to put the outfits Bella wears on my profile so you can see them. Go take a look!**

**Fourth, thank you to all of my friends who have given me the support to keep writing. One bad thing about that, by doing that I can read your wonderful stories til I update! Hehehe. Yeah that's a new rule haha! Thanks eric-calleighfreak, TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen, and MyLifeIsEdwardCullen! Love ya all! **

**Arighty I THINK that's it!**

**Please please please read and review! **

**Love ya forever and always!**

**KY**


	3. Fearless

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT! ONLY THIS STORY IDEA! **

**AN: READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTEM!**

* * *

Over the next two weeks Edward and I became close friends. Whenever we would have one of our rehearsals we would always end up in fits of laughter over silly mistakes we both made. We were always 'working' when our parents were getting close though. We would listen for the footsteps on the stairs as our warning.

I had gotten to see the inside of his room once. I had left my laptop at home so we went to get his from his room.

His room was very organized for a teenage boy. There were no pictures of girls or band posters on the walls. No empty pizza boxes or dirty clothes on the floor. The walls were white and empty except for the simple black shelves on them. There were rows of CDs on each shelf. There was a large window strait ahead of his door. His queen sized bed was a black four poster with a red, black, and white comforter. Across from his bed was a simple black desk and chair. I smiled at the simple but welcoming room.

Our rehearsals were getting longer and better as we neared the final day where we would present our scene to the class. I was getting extremely nervous for. We had all our lines memorized by the third day. We worked on delivering the lines and how we would present it.

Our parents somehow stopped saying it was a date every time we would be together and seemed to accept the fact that we were friends.

I woke up on April 13th at 5:00am a nervous wreck. I laid in my bed going over my lines for a few minutes before grabbing my laptop off my bedside table where I had put it last night. I powered it up and checked my email. I looked at the tiny clock on the lower right hand side of the screen.

5:30am. I sighed and opened up facebook looking for something to do. I noticed that one person was online and clicked the little button to see who it was.

Edward Masen. I smiled and clicked his name. The chat window popped up and I typed:

**Me: Couldn't sleep either? :)**

**Edward: Nope, **_**EXTREMELY**_** nervous about today.**

**Me: The famous Edward Masen is nervous?**

**Edward: Just a little.**

**Me: Why? I mean I am but I could fall off the table. **

**Edward: I'd catch you :)**

I read his reply and almost passed out. We talked until 6:15 when we both said goodbye. I took a quick shower and straightened my hair. I put on a pair of dark blue-almost-black skinny jeans and a green striped top which was gathered a little at the front.

I slipped on my brown ugg boots and put on a necklace that had flowered and three chains. I grabbed my phone and took a picture and sent it to Rachel and Rebecca. I grabbed my blue plaid back pack on my way out of my room and downstairs.

Too nervous to eat a proper breakfast I grabbed a banana and a peach yogurt. I ate in silence.

My mom came downstairs as I was about to leave for school. I hugged her and kissed her cheek quickly.

My first two classes passed quickly. I walked to drama with Sydney, a girl who sat two seats away from mer. Her partner was Joseph, who so obviously had a crush on her it wasn't even funny. She was glad that they didn't have a kiss scene because she only thought of him as friend.

I smiled and tried to be enthusiastic while attempting to calm my nerves. I smiled at Edward as I walked past him to my seat.

We watched the scenes that other groups had before ours and I felt a little better because some of them were well… bad. By our turn it was very obvious that Edward and I were the only two who had worked on this outside of school.

"Isabella Swan. Edward Masen. Act 2 Scene 2." Mrs. Roberts called our names like she was bored. I could tell she had very low hopes that we would do good.

I stood up nervously and followed Edward up to the front of the class room. He stood and introduced the setting for the scene as I ducked behind the desk set up for a prop. In our case a balcony.

He said his opening lines and I stepped onto the desk when Juliet was supposed to be on the balcony. We said our lines with ease. I was getting more nervous instead of relived as the kiss approached.

A little peck on the cheek shouldn't be nerve racking, and usually it wasn't. But in front of 28 other people it was.

When it was time Edward stepped onto the chair and onto the desk. He looked in my eyes as he said his final lines before the kiss. I said my last lines and he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

He smiled a little as he leaned in closer and instead of my cheek his lips met mine.

The shock was overwhelming. I was not expecting this at all.

_He _was kissing _me. Edward Masen _was kissing _Bella Swan._ In front of 28 other witnesses.

I felt sparks fly. I was in heaven and I didn't care who was watching, I wanted this single moment to last forever.

The kiss didn't last long because he had to say his last lines as I got off the desk.

He hopped off and everyone started clapping. He grabbed my hand and we bowed. I didn't say anything as we went back to our seats.

The teacher went up to her desk and smiled. "Well done everyone! You all did very well, especially Edward and Isabella." More clapping and I was still frozen in place.

"So I have an announcement, we will be performing Romeo and Juliet to the whole school at the end of the semester. It will be required to pass this class." She continued "Those scenes that you just preformed were your auditions!" she said happily, obviously over excited for this.

"The leading roles of Romeo and Juliet will be played by Edward and Isabella!" She announced and I smiled a little "Well done all of you, the cast list will be posted sometime this week." She smiled as the bell rang.

I had so many questions to ask Edward that I didn't realize he got up and left as soon as the bell rang. When I looked up, he was walking out of the class room and there was a sticky note on my desk.

In his elegant script was one word. _Sorry._ I stared at the yellow piece of paper in my hand.

_Why would he be sorry? _I couldn't answer that question. There was no reason that I could think of that would make his sorry.

Unless he didn't like kissing me. Which didn't make sense, because then he _wouldn't_ like me. But _he _was the one who kissed _me. _

I was so confused as I walked to lunch and picked my food without looking at it. I sighed and sat down at my table next to Angela.

I looked around the crowded cafeteria for him. I found him sitting in the corner of the cafeteria with some of his friends. He was looking out the window at the rain. I noticed he didn't have a lunch, and he looked, well sad.

I resisted the urge to go over to him and ask what was wrong. I figured that during biology he would tell me.

I was wrong. He ignored all my attempts at asking him what was going on. I finally tried passing him a note.

He just shook his head and crumbled it up without reading it.

That's when I knew he wasn't going to talk.

In math I couldn't stop thinking about _why _he would be ignoring me. In PE I got hit 7 times with the volleyball because I was so distracted.

After PE I practically ran to the locker room to check my phone. Hoping that maybe I would have a text explaining things.

No messages.

I changed and walked home slowly while thinking.

_Why would he kiss you and then ignore you? _I thought but I couldn't find the answer. But I needed that answer, and I would find it… eventually.

I rounded the corner to my street and almost started crying when I saw Edward walk strait past my house without a glance.

After he rounded the next corner I ran home. I ran straight up to my room and fell onto my bed.

I buried my head in my soft pillow and cried. I finally stopped when I decided that it wasn't worth it. _He wasn't worth it._

I grabbed my laptop and opened yahoo and facebook. I clicked the little name thing on yahoo that said Rebecca Black.

**Hey. **

I typed and waited for her to reply. I didn't have to wait long though.

**Hey girly! How did the assignment go?**

I told her _EVERYTHING _that happened today.

**OMG its ok Bella, it will work out I know it. I can promise you that.**

She had to go after that so we said good bye and I clicked the facebook tab. I saw that Edward was online.

**What's wrong? Please tell me. I **_**need**_** to know.**

I begged him and waited a few minutes for his reply.

**Sorry, can't talk, I'm busy. **

A single tear ran down my cheek and I typed back.

**Ok.**

A couple more tears fell and I wiped them away quickly.

"He's not worth it, _remember_?" I said quietly. _Yes he is. _That little voice argued.

I didn't say anything because this time, it was right.

That night I couldn't sleep.

I had facebook open and noticed that Edwards name never left. I went to my profile and typed a new status. I clicked share.

**No matter how many times you tell yourself he's not worth your tears you still know it's a lie. **Showed up at the top of the page.

My eyes drifted to the left of the status bar. After taking a quick look at the profile picture I was almost already back in tears. I squeezed my eyes shut as I remembered the day we took that picture:

_*Flashback*_

_I ran outside as fast as I could into my big back yard. Edward was right behind me chasing me outside. The day was perfect._

_The sun was shining with the bluest sky id ever seen in my life. It was hot, but not too hot._

"_I'm gonna get you Bella!" I heard Edward say running after me. I giggled and kept running around. I felt like a little girl but I didn't care._

_While we had been rehearsing our scene he had offered me a piece of gum and I grabbed the whole pack and ran. _

_I was surprised that I didn't trip on the stairs. We ran around just goofing off for a little bit. Our laughter could be heard all around us. Finally he caught me around the waist and I shrieked. He turned me around so I was facing him._

_He looked at me with adorable puppy-dog eyes. I smiled and he put his hands on my shoulders._

"_Bella, if I let you go will you give me my gum back?" he asked me and I pretended to think or a minute._

"_Nope!" I said with a 'half-I'm-innocent-half-or-am-I?' grin and he slumped his shoulders._

"_I guess I have no choice then…" he said pretending to give up. Then he started tickling my sides. I laughed harder. _

_I fell down while he was tickling me which made him laugh harder. "FINE! FINE! ILL GIVE IT TO YOU!" I yelled between breaths. I tossed the pack of gum at him and he stopped tickling me._

"_Thank you." He said with a grin._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said and play punched his shoulder._

_I reached to my pocket and grabbed my phone. I pushed the camera button and waited. When I saw the screen was on camera mode I held it at arm's length away from us and snapped a picture._

_I smiled as I looked at the picture. My shoulder length light brown hair was fanned out behind me a little. My brown eyes were filled with laughter. I was looking towards Edward out of the corner of my eyes and my tongue was sticking out._

_I wasn't looking at me though. I was looking at the most beautiful person in the world. Edward was smiling hugely and his face was wrinkled up in the most adorable way. His hair was messy like usual and just looking at his smile made me smile. _

_I laughed and heard Edward's laugh beside me. I pushed save as we heard a car pull into my driveway. We ran inside and got back to working._

_*End Flashback*_

It's funny how much something from only four days ago can change so completely.

I didn't realize I was crying until I heard a sob. It took me a few seconds of looking around the room to figure out that it was mine. I shook my head and wiped away my tears that were falling down my cheeks.

I grabbed my iPod and put the ear buds in my ears. I turned it on and pushed shuffle.

The first song that came on was 'Breath' by Taylor Swift. I sung along quietly.

"I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never –"

I had to push the button to change the song. It was too hard to listen to that part.

I looked at the clock through my cascading tears. The numbers were slightly blurry but I could still make out the big green numbers of my alarm clock that said 1:59 AM.

I blinked. 2:00 AM.

I got so absorbed in my music that the next time I looked at the clock it said 4:07 AM. I closed my eyes and slept for an hour and a half before betting up to get ready for school. I took a quick shower which helped me relax and helped my eyes a little bit.

I put on a pair of sweat pants and a dark blue tee shirt. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and put in a head band. I slipped a link bracelet onto my wrist.

Sure I didn't really want to wear the head band or bracelet but if I didn't he might figure out that I'm torn up. I needed him to think I was strong.

I walked downstairs and finished getting ready.

I put off leaving for as long as possible. I finally left at 7:10; school starts at 7:30. I walked slow and got to our high school at 7:20.

The first half of the day was fine. Until drama.

He didn't do anything to me that would usually make a girl cry. See that's the thing, he didn't do _anything. _He ignored me.

Again.

I cried for a few second after asking the teacher if I could use the restroom. I wiped them away as they fell and eventually I stopped before my eyes were puffy again.

Biology was worse. We had to work together. But this time we were silent. My last two classes were bad too. After the final bell rang I went to the school library to check out a book for a book report in English.

I grabbed a book called _Private Peaceful. _I turned to go to the front desk to check out the book when I ran in to _him. _He mumbled 'sorry' and turned to leave. I grabbed his wrist so he couldn't leave.

He _was _going to talk. "Let go please Bella." He said somewhat politely. It still sent chills up my spine to hear him talk to me in a way that wasn't happy. He seemed annoyed.

I shook my head and pulled him down the isle of books we had just came up. I made it so his back was against the wall.

"Edward, _please_ tell me what I did! I can't _stand_ this! You were- no _are_- my best friend. You just can't ignore me! I need to know what I did!" by the time I was done talking he was looking at me with a confused expression.

"Bella, _you _didn't do anything wrong! _I _did!" he said looking at me apologetically.

_What? What did he do? _I thought confused. "I don't-" I began but he cut me off.

"I had no right to kiss you without asking you. I shouldn't have ruined our friendship like that." He looked at the ground.

"You didn't ruin our friendship-" I started but was cut off but him again. He looked up at me like I was stupid.

"Yes I did Bella!" He said exasperated "You see I like you, and you obviously don't like me. I just went and kissed you with no-" I sighed loudly and he looked at me confused.

"I swear Edward, you so _unobservant!_" I said with a little chuckle.

"What? That made no sense! Bella, I'm sorry about-" he didn't get to finish his sentence. I leaned onto my tip toes and crushed my lips to his, we stood there for a few second, he was stunned.

Then his hand reached up and cradled my face gently and he kissed me back. My first _real _kiss. The one that I had dreamed of. The first time he kissed me in class was just a little peck. Not a _real _kiss like this.

Finally after a few minutes I pulled away.

"See why I said you're so unobservant?" I asked him with a grin "See I _do _like you, a lot. I have since 4th grade when I met you. I wasn't mad that you kissed me, I was shocked. I was so happy but then you were ignoring me so I couldn't tell you. I'm glad we had this talk." I smiled and he smiled back.

"I am too." He said and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Friends?" I asked him with a small smile.

He shook his head and I felt my heart fall a little. "More than friends." He replied. And I smiled widely. "That is if that's ok with you."

"Sounds perfect to me." I agreed. He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back. "Let's go home." I suggested.

He nodded and we walked to the front desk to check out our books. As we left the building he grabbed my hand and I smiled.

I had wanted this for 6 and a half years. And finally it was mine.

He was mine and I was his. Finally.

The walk home was much too quick for my likings. When we got to my house he looked at me "Bella will you come over to my house?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Of course but what will we tell our parents about… us?" I asked him.

He thought for a minute. "I'll have my parents invite yours over for dinner or something." He said "I'd like to tell them." He added.

I nodded. If it was what he wanted to do then of course we would tell them about us. My heart soared at the thought that there finally _was _an_ us._ I sighed happily as we walked to his house. As we walked up the front steps he let go of my hand and I looked up at him "Just for now, I want it to be a surprise." He said and quickly kissed my forehead.

We walked in side by side and greeted his parents. He requested a dinner with my parents just because and his parents thought it was a _lovely _idea and Elizabeth immediately stated texting my mom.

Edward and I went downstairs. He led me to his room and we sat down on the floor to talk like we usually did. We talked about the last two days for a few minutes and then I remember something.

"Oh!" I said suddenly and looked up at Edward "can I borrow your laptop for a minute?" I asked and he nodded. I got up and got it off his desk. I walked back over to him and sat down.

I opened facebook and logged on. I quickly typed: SO HAPPY! :)

I smiled and looked up at Edward who was smiling down at me. Then I went and clicked the info button and clicked relationships. He took the laptop from me and smiled "Let me." He said with a wink and changed my relationship status to "In a relationship with Edward Masen.

I smiled wider. He logged me out and logged in and I changed his relationship status too.

I looked up at him and he kissed me. Kissing him was something I would never get tired of. He was so gentle and our lips just fit together. After about five minutes we heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" Edward called.

"Come on kids! Were leaving for dinner! Bella you're going to ride with us so you don't have to go home." Came Elizabeth's voice from the other side of the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Masen!" I said as Edward and I got up. He kissed me quickly before opening the door.

We walked outside to the car. Edward's brother Austin joined up and punched Edwards shoulder. "Hey bro!" he said. Austin was 20 and only visited on weekends and holidays from college right now it was between quarters so he came to town. He looked at me and smiled "Hey Bella! Long time no see!" he gave me a quick one armed hug.

"Hey Austin" I said quietly. We got in the car and drove to the restraunt quietly. Well Edward and I did anyways. We sat next to each other in the back seat with me in the middle of him and Austin. Austin was telling everyone about his college life and I only found parts of it interesting.

After what seemed like forever we got to the Olive Garden. My favorite restraunt. We got seated and my parents joined us ten minutes later. We all talked for a little bit. Edward nudged my arm telling me that he was ready to talk to everyone.

"Mom, dad, Austin, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer. I need to tell you something." He started and all five people looked at him. My mom and Elizabeth looked at each other with knowing eyes. "You see, well Bella and I decided that we would try being together." He said and I blushed.

_Decided_ wasn't really the word I would have applied her. _Try _wasn't either. After a few seconds I heard five people say "Finally!" even Austin which surprised me. Had he known too? I assumed so with a family like mine and his.

"we are all happy for you two." My mom said and the separate conversations started up again. I looked over at Edward. "What just happened?" I asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I guess since the know I can do this now." He said and grabbed my hand and smiled.

I smiled back and looked over at our moms "They knew." I stated.

He chuckled. "Of course they did. My mom probably saw us walking to my house and told yours right away." He said looking at me. I nodded because he had a very logical point.

We ordered our food soon after Edward had told everyone. We were talking when I yawned.

"You're not _tired _are you?" Edward asked me teasingly "Its only 7:45."

I shrugged my shoulders "Well I didn't get much sleep last night." I said quietly.

"I didn't either" he mumbled "I'm really sorry."

I smiled "Shhh its ok, it's over now anyways. Besides if that hadn't happened we wouldn't be here." I said looking at our hands.

He nodded "that's very true." He agreed "I promise to never make you cry again." He said as our food came.

My chicken fettuccini was delicious. After dinner we talked for a few more minutes. When it was time to go home I walked with Edward and his family to their car so I could get my back pack.

He handed it to me and kissed my cheek "See you tomorrow Bella." He said with a smile.

I sighed "OK see you tomorrow."

When I got home I went upstairs and laid down on my bed. I got my laptop out and went on facebook. There were 22 new comments on my changed relationship status. Most of them said "Congrats!" or "Finally!" but a few of them were from guys that had asked me out multiple times, like Mike. Those ones said "DARN!" or "Oh well."

I rolled my eyes as I read the new email I got from Rachel and Rebecca.

**OH. MY. GOD! We **_**so**_** told you someday this would happen! **

I read the rest of the email and typed a quick reply to them. After I pushed send I went and took a long shower since it was only 8:30. I brushed my teeth and put on my pajamas and walked back to my bed. I sat down and grabbed my phone off the bedside table.

I had one new message from Edward.

**Sweet dreams :)**

**Love,**

**Edward**

I smiled and replied:

**Sweet dreams to you too :)**

**See you tomorrow.**

**Xoxo**

**Bella**

I plugged my phone in to charge and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a big smile on my face.

Why? Because I had the perfect boyfriend of my dreams. And because tomorrow was Friday.

* * *

**Fearless-**

And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless

And I don't know why but with you I dance

In a storm in my best dress,

Fearless

**-Taylor Swift**

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while haha! **

**So I kinda was playing truth or dare with my friend and well I took a dare so here it goes: This chapter is dedicated to Brogan Rabe. He's such a sweet guy and I'm glad that I know him and he's my friend. I'm lucky that I know him and he always puts a smile on my face.**

**Happy Eric-calleighfreak? Good. **

**So now that's over what did you guys think? Bella and Edward are together finally! :) **

**So I have a job for you guys! Send me a PM that tells me what you guys would like to see in the next chapters? Like things that are cutesy and fun or maybe a little dramatic? Anything is welcome for suggestions I wanna know what you guys want in this story! **

**So yeah here is the thing. School is starting up soon and I won't be updating very often but I will TRY and update every weekend. I don't know how well that will work but we will see. So yeah its gonna be a little crazy since I'm starting freshman year of high school! It starts the 8****th**** so I might get one or two more chapters in before that but no promises. :)**

**So what do you guys think? Give me a review please guys! :)**

**OH! BEFORE I FORGET! The outfits and stuff are on my profile… just click the links to see what I have the outfits like :)**

**Arighty well I THINK that's all but who knows! :)**

**Hope you liked it! :)**

**Love ya tons!**

**KY**

**P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.P.S SEND ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS OR WHATEVER! :)**

**P.P.P.S GOOD REVIEW MAKE ME TRY AND WRITE FASTER! :)**

**P.P.P.P.S Look for my new one shot coming out somewhat soon! :)**


	4. Mine

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TWLIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, JUST THE ONES THAT I CREATE HAHA :D

So this is my valentines present to you guys ok? Well I had to modify stuff to make it work for Valentine's Day. So first, in the 3rd chapter it said it was like April 13th, well I'm switching it to JANUARY 13th so that this chapter works haha :P ok well enjoy this!

One month later:

February 14th  
Valentine's Day:

"You make me smile like the sun Fall outta bed Sing like a bird Dizzy in my head Spin like a record Crazy on a Sunday night You make me dance like a fool Forget how to breathe Shine like gold Buzz like a bee Just the thought of you can drive me wild Oh, you make me smile"

I rolled over and looked at my iPod dock; it was 6:00 AM. The date was February 14th, Valentine's day. I yawned and stretched as I sat up. I grabbed my phone off my bedside table and looked at it, one new text.

**Good morning beautiful,**

**Happy Valentine's Day! See you at school!**

**Love, Edward**

I smiled and got up to get ready for school. I took a shower and let my hair fall into a natural curl. I dressed in my white jeans and my light pink top with lace designs on it.

When I finished getting ready I went and ate a small breakfast and walked outside. Like every day, there stood my Edward standing outside waiting for me.

I walked over to him with a big smile on my face and hugged him. He hugged me and then kissed my cheek. As we walked hand in hand to the school he started telling me what we were doing to celebrate.

"So you're just going to come over to my house after school and you'll get your present and then my parents are going to drive us to a restraunt, which is a surprise for you, and then we will go home. Is that ok with you?" he asked me

I laughed "Of course it is silly!" we turned the corner and I could see all the people dressed in pink and red.

We walked over to our little group of friends. Angela was holding a white stuffed animal bear holding a heart that said "I LOVE YOU" on it; I could tell it was from Eric.

We only had a few minutes until school started so we started heading to class.

"You know what I realized Edward?" I asked him as we walked.

"What's that Bells?"

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't know what I would do without you." I said

Edward stopped walking and we were close to my first period classroom. The hall was mostly deserted.

He turned and stood in front of me. He looked straight in my eyes.

"Bella, I'm so lucky that I have you. I've wanted to say this for a long time but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but I know it is now." He took a deep breath "Bella I love you."

My heart was pounding and then I lost my breath. "I love you too." I whispered and the words seemed loud in my ears.

His face lit up and I smiled too. He kissed me as the late bell rang and I didn't care that I was tardy to class. He broke the kiss and told me to go to class before kissing my cheek quickly and walking to other direction.

The day went by in a whirl. During lunch the students in Leadership passed out these flowers that guys could buy for girls or girls for guys or whatever and they had a little message on them from the person that sent it. I got two from Edward.

The first note read: Forever and Always- love Edward

The second read: I'm yours- love Edward

I smiled and carried them around all day instead of putting them in my locker.

After the last bell rang at 2:15, I met Edward outside my classroom. He greeted me with a kiss and we walked to his house.

First thing when we got there his mom came over to me and hugged me tightly and I laughed returning the hug.

We went up to his room and there was a giant stuffed animal bear sitting on his bed holding a heart that said "You're a Bear-y good valentine!" I laughed and turned to Edward "I love you" I said and hugged him.

"I love you too bells." He said happily.

"Ok so I'm going to give you your present now ok?" I asked him and he nodded

"Sure Bells." He said and I turned to get it out of my back pack.

I grabbed the box and handed it to him. We sat down on the bed and he opened it. Inside there were two dog tags.

One had a picture of us on the back and the other one had engraved on it "Bella and Edward: forever"

I watched his reaction but I couldn't tell much until he looked up at me. His eyes were full of love; he leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

"Thank you so much Bella. I love them." He said as he hung them around his neck.

"Now for your presents." He said as he stood up. He walked over to his dresser and leaned around the side. When he came back over, he was carrying a guitar.

I looked at him curiously; he smiled and sat down next to me. He held the guitar and started strumming a couple chords.

I didn't know he could play guitar but it was beautiful. And then he started to sing:

"You were Juliet and I was into you  
And I asked you out til you couldn't say no  
And you finally felt it too.  
I drove you down the boulevard  
That's where you took my heart  
And you gave me yours instead  
And every day you find new ways to be beautiful  
You laugh at the garden that won't grow in the lawn.  
Drink coffee in the kitchen with no makeup on  
Sing all the wrong words to my favorite songs  
You're beautiful and that's beautiful  
You got lines on your face from sleeping on me  
Call me at work cause you lost your key  
Go to buy a dog and you come home with three  
You're beautiful and that's beautiful to me  
You turn every head when you walk into a room  
But your kindness and your sweetened soul lingers like perfume.  
Babe, you coulda gone with Romeo  
But you let him go  
And you stayed with me instead  
And every day I find new ways that make you beautiful  
You say honey give me roses but don't buy red  
You need 46 pillows all over the bed  
You guess every punchline before its said  
You're beautiful and thats beautiful  
What's she doing with a guy like me?  
You're so cool and I'm high tea.  
I don't deserve to  
Have a girl as beautiful as you  
You laugh at the garden that won't grow in the lawn.  
Drink coffee in the kitchen with no makeup on  
Sing all the wrong word to my favorite songs  
You're beautiful and that's beautiful  
You got lines on your face from sleeping on me  
Call me at work cause you lost your key  
Go to buy a dog and you come home with three  
You're beautiful and that's beautiful to me  
You're so beautiful  
And that's beautiful to me."

When the last line as finished my eyes had tears falling silently. I leaned over and hugged him tightly. There were no words to describe how amazing I felt hearing him sing that to me.

He pulled away and looked at my eyes and dried my tears. "Bella? What's wrong love?" He asked me.

"N-nothing. Th-that was beautiful, t-thank you Edward." I cried and he kissed my forehead

"Anything for you love." He said "Now do you want the rest of your present?" He asked me

I smiled "You didn't have to buy me anything…" I said and he looked at me funny

"Yes I did Bella. Trust me." he said and walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled something out.

He walked back over to me with it behind his back. He turned his back to the bedside table and put it down. He looked at me and grabbed my hands and pulled me up to stand.

He held my hands as we stood there. He looked in my eyes and started to talk.

"Bella, You don't know how much I love you. You are the sweetest, most wonderful, most beautiful, smartest, funniest girl I know. I don't know what took me so long to find you, but I'm glad I did. Bella, I want you to know that I will always be there for you to talk to. I'll be your best friend forever, and I will be yours forever. You took my heart and you can't give it back. I want to spend forever with you. Right now it's too early, but someday, I want to marry you." He grabbed what was behind him and got down on one knee.

I gasped. There in his hand was a little white box, he opened it and inside it was a beautiful ring. It was silver and had a bigish diamond in the middle of it. On either side of it were two heart framed diamonds and a bunch of smaller diamonds leading away from it.

"Bella, will you take this promise ring? If you do, I promise that someday, when its time, I will marry you. I promise that I will be there for you no matter what you need. I promise that I will never hurt you and I promise that you will never lose me."

He looked at me the whole time he talked and I was crying again.

"Bella will you take this promise ring?" he asked again.

I nodded "Yes Edward, I will." He smiled and put the ring on my left middle finger' then he stood up and kissed me passionately.

After a few minutes I looked at him and said "I really don't know how I got so lucky." I smiled and hugged him and he hugged me back.

We sat and talked for a while after that and then went to dinner at Olive Garden.

When he dropped me off at home he walked me to the door and kissed me before ringing the doorbell. My mom answered the door and hugged him before he left.

I got ready for bed and crawled under my covers. I sat there for a minute staring at me beautiful ring.

Before going to sleep I quickly pulled out my phone and typed a text to Edward:

**Best day ever. **

**Thank you so much.**

**I love you forever!**

**XOXO **

**Bella**

**P.S. Happy Valentine's Day**

**Mine**

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

**-Taylor Swift**

HEY!

Ok wow it's been like FOREVER since I updated this story and I'm 100% sorry!

Life was just a wee bit crazy hehe! I just didn't have time to write really.

But I will try to write again soon!

So just thought I'd let you know that I love you guy's hehe! Thank you for sticking through this and waiting patiently for me to write again!

But yeah so this chapter came pretty easy to me since I'm like really happy right now and I love valentine's day now hehe:)

Ok well happy Valentine's Day and thanks for reading!

Love you!

KY


	5. Breathe

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS! JUST THE IDEAS FOR THE PLOT AND STUFF!

2 months later:

April 7th:

I don't know what happened.

We agreed that this wouldn't happen for a long, long, time.

I don't know what's going to happen now… I now know why some people say spring break ruins lives…

We went to a party, me and Edward. And there was alcohol.

I just wanted to try it. I didn't expect that id like it. But I did, and I drank. And so did Edward. And before we knew it we were both drunk.

Then he was kissing me like never before, and I liked it.

And then I'm not sure what happened. I remember parts, but not a lot. I remember going to a bedroom, and I remember waking up with him next to me.

We were both naked. And I panicked, causing him to wake up.

He looked at me and his eyes went from happy to worried. I knew my face was changed into a mask of worry.

We both had made the decision about a month ago that we wouldn't do this until we were married. What if the worst thing happened and I became pregnant?

It did. That was two weeks ago and now I'm sitting on my bathroom floor crying my eyes out. There's a little white stick in my hands, and on it is a little pink plus sign.

I'm pregnant. I'm screwed. This was NOT supposed to happen. My parents are going to kill me, and I'm not ready to be a mom yet.

Abortion is not even an option for me; I know I couldn't ever do that.

I need to call Edward. I'm so scared.

I grab my phone and dial his number. He answers cautiously, we haven't talked much the past week; we are both scared.

"Hello?" He says into the phone

"Edward, I need you to come over, we need to talk about something." I say trying to hide my fear in my voice.

"I'll be over in a couple minutes Bells" he says and I know he heard the pain in my voice because about 3 minutes later he's at my front door.

I open the door and he walks in. I lead him to my living room and we sit on a couch. The house is silent, my parents aren't home_._

I take a few deep breaths. "Edward, I need to tell you something." I start.

He looks at me with concern deep in his eyes, he knows I'm nervous. "What is it Bells?"

"You remember a couple weeks ago at the party right?" I ask

He nods slowly.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper and I can't even tell if he heard me.

His face seems like he's dying. He reaches over and pulls me in to a hug. "I'm so sorry Bella. I did this, I ruined your life." He is crying into my shoulder.

A tear falls down my cheek "Edward, it not your fault. It's mine too." I say.

"What do you want to do Bella?" He asks me.

"I can't get rid of him." I say and he nods

"I know you can't. I will be here for you forever and right next to you through all of this Bella." He says.

I nod "I love you Edward" I say "But let's not tell our parents yet ok?" I ask and he nods.

Eventually I look at the clock and it says 5:00.

"I've got to go Bella, but I'm right down the street if you need me ok?" he says and I nod

"I know." I say as he kisses me and I smile "I love you." I say

"I love you too." He says as he walks out the door.

My parents arrive home at 5:30 and we eat dinner. Then I go straight upstairs and take a shower and crawl into bed. I close my eyes and try not to worry about what's going to happen tomorrow or in the future.

I fall asleep with my hands over my belly.

April 8th:

I wake up to the sound of silence. It's too early, about 2:00 am.

I'm so tired, but I have a feeling that there is something wrong. I don't know what though.

I walk downstairs and to the kitchen cautiously. I get a glass of milk and warm it up. I know it sounds silly but it usually helps me sleep better.

I walk back upstairs with my milk and sit in bed drinking it. When I finish it I turn off my light and try to go back to sleep but I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

After 10 minutes I give up and grab my laptop deciding to look up baby names online.

I look at girl names and some of the names that I get are Destiny, Caylee, Abigail, Emma, Lauren, and Ginger. None of them I loved

Then I look at little boy names like, Jason, Justin, Zach, And Tucker. But I didn't like them either. I continued looking but none of them really popped out at me.

I sit there for a couple more hours trying to waste the time. At 4 I decide to take another shower. I spend about an hour just letting the water flow over me.

At 5:15 I get out and start getting ready, I check my phone waiting for Edward to get up and text me, but I don't get the usual good morning text.

I get ready for school and at 7:15 I walk outside expecting to find my Edward standing outside, but he isn't.

Maybe he's sick? He seemed fine yesterday; maybe it just came on overnight…

School goes by in a whirl; I don't know where Edward is because I haven't seen him all day. I'm really starting to worry as it comes to the end of the school day.

No Edward as I walk home. I turn the corner and I see my parents cares are both in the driveway. There NEVER home on school days this early.

I walk up the front porch steps and open to door.

"Mom? Dad?" I call into the house.

I hear crying from the living room and I walk over there and peer in. My mom is sobbing uncontrollably and my dad has tears running down his face as he tries to comfort my mother.

"Mom, dad, what happened?" I ask worried as to why my parents are so sad.

My mom looks up at me and motions for me to sit down.

"Bella, we got some bad news honey." My dad says wiping his tears.

I've never seen him cry, he's always so strong, this is not good.

I sit down next to them as they start to talk.

"Bella honey, last night Edward went driving with his dad for practice for his driver's test. They were coming home from the store when a drunk driver drove right into them. Edwards's dad went flying through the front window and landed in the grass on the side of the road. Edward was stuck in the car." My dad said and I started panicking, Edward was stuck in the car. What does that mean?

"The emergency crews came and when they got there his dad was unconscious but still alive, they took him to the hospital and he will be ok eventually." He continues

"Dad what about Edward, is he ok? What happened?" I ask quietly

"Bella, when the emergency crews got there, the car was on fire and Edward was still in it. Edward died Bella." My dad says

And then I saw everything go black.

Breathe-

And I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

-Taylor Swift

OK DON'T SHOOT ME YET!

Ok so this chapter is both happyish and very sad for you I know, but TRUST ME, it WILL get way better!

PLEASE DON'T QUIT READING THIS! THIS IS LIKE JUST THE BEGINNING OF MY STORY PRETTY MUCH!

I'm sorry that the chapter ended that way but it kinda had to for the story to work, I promise it will get much happier soon!

Oh did you guys notice that I wrote this chapter differently than the other ones? Instead of writing in past tense, I wrote in present tense! :D I've never written like that but it fit this chapter better. Ill probably be writing like this more haha

Ok so thank you for not shooting me yet :D

And thanks for reading! :D

I will update soon so you guys don't have to wait so long k? :)

Alrigty now! BYE!

KY:)


	6. Your Face

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!**

**Ok sorry about the cliffy last time!**

* * *

_Beep…beep….beep…beep…beep…beep…_

My eyes flutter open and I'm in a room that I don't recognize.

The walls are all white and there are tacky curtains on the windows. Only a couple chairs and a clip board on the wall in front of me.

"Where am I?" I mumble

I don't get a response and start to panic.

Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..beep

The beeping increases and I look to my left where there is a heart monitor. An IV is in my left arm as well.

Then a lady in white walks into my room and over to me.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" she asks me

"I don't know! Where am I?" I ask still panicking "What happened?"

"Bella you are in Jacksonville Health Hospital. (a/n not sure if this is a real place lol) you need to calm down before you pass out again Bella." She says calmly

"Again?" I ask confused

She nods to me "You passed out when your parents told you about Edward, sweetheart." She said gently.

Instantly I was crying again. Edward was gone. Dead. Never coming back. And not with me.

I started panicking again.

"Bella! Calm down honey! This is not good for your baby!" The nurse said

"What? How do you know about that?" I ask worried now

"We did some blood tests and you showed up positive for pregnancy. Your family knows as well." She says and the tears came more than before.

My parents know. Wait no, my _family _knows. Crap who else is here?

And then they all walk in. Mom, Dad, Edward's parents, and my grandparents.

They all have a worried and disappointed look on their faces.

I'm in so much trouble, but I can't really grasp that. My brain is still numb, my Edward is gone…

"Bella, how are you feeling?" my dad asks standing beside my bed.

I shake my head; I can't talk right now I'm in so much pain. I roll over so my back is to my family and close my eyes. I can't look at their faces, especially not his parents' they remind me too much of him.

Eventually I fall asleep and when I wake up its dark in my room but I hear quiet sobs. I raise my head up a little bit and I look around scanning the room. Then my eyes fell upon him. It isn't my dad, or Edwards dad, or anyone I expect to find.

It was Austin. His head is buried in his hands and he is shaking with sobs. It broke my heart to see him like this, he was always so strong.

"Austin…" I whispered quietly and his head snapped up to look at me and he looked horrible.

He face was puffy and swollen from crying; his hair was messed up and stuck in different directions. He took a shaky deep breath and stood up and walked over to me.

I pat the spot on my bed for him to sit down and he does. We sit in silence for a few minutes and then he looks over at me and pulls me in to a hug. I hug him back and when I feel him crying again I start crying as well.

We sit there for who knows how long.

"I miss him so much." I mumble into his shoulder and I feel him nod hugging me closer. This would be awkward if he wasn't like my brother, but I found his arms comforting.

"I know Bells, I miss him too." He whispered and then pulls back to look at me "We found out about the baby…" he says quietly and I close my eyes so I don't have to look at him.

I nod "I don't know what happened." I mumble "How bad was it?" I asked him referring to my parents' reaction.

He made a face "They were upset about it, not as bad as you'd think though. I think that they want you to get rid of it though." He said looking at me watching my reaction carefully.

I fold my hands over my stomach instantly "NO!" I say pretty loudly

"It's ok, I'm going to help you Bella. I think you deserve to keep it if you want to. I'm going to make sure you get to chose, OK?" he asks me and I nod. We sit and talk for awhile longer. I know I will fight to keep my baby. And I know Austin will help me keep my baby too. Eventually he tells me I need to sleep and goes and sits in his chair again. Soon I'm fast asleep.

Over the next few days I go through a bunch of tests and stuff to make sure I'm ok and that my baby is ok too. Eventually I'm clear and I head home the day before Edwards funeral at 4:30 pm.

I walk in my house and go straight to my room. I was sick of being around people who wanted to get rid of my baby. I take a shower and hop into bed quickly.

The next couple days go by slowly. On Friday morning I wake up at 10:00 and get out of bed to start getting ready for the dreadful day ahead of me.

I slowly get up and get my hair untangled. Then I walk to my closet and grab my dress for today. It was black with little layerish things on it and a purple ribbon around the middle under the chest. I put it on and walked to the bathroom again I put on my black flower necklace and looked in the mirror.

Looking in the mirror wasn't the girl I expected to see. Instead there was a sixteen year old girl. Her eyes had bags under them and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, she hadn't. She looked utterly heartbroken and torn in half. Her stomach had the tinniest trace of a baby bump, only if you look closely. She looked so horribly hurt that words couldn't explain the hurt in her eyes.

I walked away from the mirror and downstairs slowly. I walk into the kitchen and see my mom at the counter with a piece of toast. My dad is sitting at the table eating some cereal. I grab an apple and slowly eat it.

Ten minutes later I was in the car going to the cemetery.

The drive there took less time than I wished it would and when I saw the sign that said "Grand Oaks Cemetery" I burst into tears again.

I close my eyes as we stop in the parking lot. I take a deep breath as I open the car door and step out of the car.

Slowly we walk to the funeral home, we are told by a lady that we are supposed to go with Edwards's parents and the service will start soon.

I follow my parents and sit next to my father while my mother tries to comfort Edwards's mother.

_I want to die. I'm so alone. I need Edward. _I think over and over.

Soon enough the service starts and I can't even pay attention. I just stare up front without moving.

All of a sudden, I feel someone taking my hand and squeezing it gently. I look to my right and Austin is sitting there and he smiles gently at me. He's really my only source of comfort anymore. I know what he's going through and he knows what I'm going through.

The preacher is praying now, and all I catch of it is "Please bless his soul and help heal the hearts of the ones who loved him."

From there we all rise and Edward is carried out in the coffin to where he will be buried by men that I assumed were cousins or something. I feel Austin squeeze my hand and we slowly walk out after Edwards's parents.

I know that this part will be the hardest for me to handle; watching him get put in the ground for the rest of eternity. But I know it's going to be some kind of closure for me.

Well I hope. I love him so much, why did he have to leave me?

When we get out to the place where he will be put in the ground I stand next to Austin. I watch numbly as they lower him into the ground and cover him with the soil and grass.

I breakdown. I can't hold in my pain anymore. "Edward!" I sob and people turn to look at me with sad eyes, Austin holds me back as I try to run to the spot where my love is in the ground.

I struggle against Austin but it's useless and I turn and sob into his chest. "I need him, I need him." I repeat as he leads me away from the crowd of people watching us.

"I know Bella, but he's gone." He says and I can hear his choice choking up at the end.

I look up at him with tears running down my face "Austin I can't do this, I can't raise our baby alone, I can't handle this, I need him." I say and he hugs me.

"You're not going to do this alone Bella, I'm going to be with you remember? I promise I won't leave you to do this alone, you're my sister now."

"I know, I just miss him." I say and he tells me to get in the car where my parents are now waiting.

* * *

Your Face-

I don't wanna lose your face

And I don't wanna wake up one day

And not remember what time erased

I don't wanna turn around

Cuz I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away

And I don't wanna lose your face...

-Taylor Swift

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry for this REALLY LATE update but I got majorly stuck cuz It was a really sad chapter I guess haha**

**Well I hope you guys liked it! Please please please review! :)**

**I PROMISE we are ALMOST to the best part lol!**

**Ok luvs ill update soon I hope!**

**Love you!**

**KY**


	7. If I Die Young

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, STEPHANIE MYER DOES; I JUST CAME UP WITH THIS STORY IDEA! :D

Six months have gone by since his accident.

Six months without my love.

I'm so sick of living and the only reason I am is because of my baby who is living in me. I feel like I owe it to Edward, and to our child.

I won't go to the doctor anymore to have checkups, my mom is trying to help me with the pregnancy but I hardly let her even.

_Knock knock knock _

"Come in." I say quietly from my place in front of my window.

I hear my door open and turn to see my mom and step-dad walk into my room. They sit on my bed and I turn around.

My mom takes a deep breath. "Bella, honey this isn't good for you." She states like I don't know "You need to get better, and I don't see that happening here, so were sending you to your fathers for a while, just so you can get better honey."

"I don't want to go." I say and she sighs

"Bella, you have to. It's for your health." She says "And the baby's health too."

She knows I can't argue with anything that has to do with the baby.

"Fine. But I get to drive myself from Seattle to there."

She's not too happy with this but Phil says I'll be fine and with that they leave telling me I leave on Friday. Two days.

I walk down the street at about 10 that night heading to the Masen house to see Austin.

I walk up the front porch stairs and let myself in with my key knowing they won't mind. I greet Mr. and Mrs. Masen and walk down stairs to Austin's room.

As I get to his door I pause and look at the door that leads to the room that used to be Edwards. A stab of pain shot though me and I turned to Austin's room and knocked quietly. He called from inside 'come in' and I did.

He smiled when he saw me and gave me a hug.

We sat and talked for who knows how long and I told him about how my parents are making me leave. He agreed with me that it wasn't fair but said it might help me a little bit.

When I looked at the clock it was 2:30 AM. I called my mom and she said I could just sleep over at the Masen's house and come home in the morning.

I decided I would sleep in Edward's room; I didn't care what his parents said, I was going to. I grabbed a pair of his sweats and put them on and climbed into bed and tried to relax enough to sleep.

Slowly I drifted into sleep.

_(DREAM)_

_I got in my car and drove. _

_I wasn't sure where I was going but I was going. _

_I was leaving. I wanted to end this pain and everything it just wasn't worth hanging on. _

_I had this sense of calm, that it would all be over soon and that id see him again. _

_I was on a mountain pass, driving fast and as I was going to turn a corner I looked out my passenger window and jumped and what I saw, it was him._

_It was my Edward, he was sitting right there, right in front of me. _

"_Bella, Don't do this." He said quietly and urging me to stop_

"_I- I have to." I murmured "You're not real. I'm imagining this, your dead and I'm going to be with you soon."_

"_No Bella, Stop. Stop the car now." He said sternly and I shook my head._

"_I can't."_

"_Bella! STOP! I'm ALIVE. I'm here with you right now I promise I'm here!"_

"_No, no you're not! Your dead I'm seeing things and in a few minutes I'm going to be with you."_

_I looked at the front window just in time to see the cliff and drove straight off it._

I open my eyes woken up by my screams.

After about an hour of trying to fall back asleep I give up and get up to grab one of Edwards's old photo albums from his bedside table.

Flipping through the pictures I start to realize that this is his most recent one.

There were pictures that he took, he loved photography, and he was good at it too.

There were pictures of his back yard, and his friends. And then I flipped a page and it was me that I found myself looking at.

It was that goofy picture we took while rehearsing for Romeo and Juliet.

We stared at the camera smiling bright. Happy as could be.

_I've changed so much. _ I think looking at the old picture.

Flipping the pages I see more pictures of us. Ones that I've forgotten, and ones that I've remembered.

I found myself smiling as I looked at a picture that he took of me, I was leaning around a tree trunk with a smile as wide as possible.

The picture was really good, and it made me smile. Looking to the left of it was a picture of Edward.

He was jumping off the big rock in his back yard and I had caught it perfectly.

_I miss him. So much._

I put the album in to my bag and make sure it's hidden.

I know its stealing but I need it. Its comfort to me and want it to remember him by.

I look at the clock and it says 6:30 AM. The sum is almost fully risen and I go to Austin's room telling him I'm leaving.

I hug him and tell him that he's helped me so much. Thanking him I left the Masen house one last time before I left for Forks.

I walk home and tell my mom that I need to leave today instead of tomorrow.

She agrees and I head upstairs packing my stuff silently and thinking about what might happen to my life once I move up to the rainy city of Forks, Washington.

About half an hour later I look around my almost empty room, it's an eerie and sad sight but I can't wait to leave it.

I hug my mom and Phil before getting in my car and leaving my house for the airport.

In a daze I get out of the car and grab my bags and lock my car, knowing that mom and Phil will come get it later tonight.

I walk my way to terminal 13 after getting my bags checked. I see that my plane is boarding in 5 minutes and when I hear the first call for boarding the flight to Seattle, WA I stand up and walk over to the lady who is taking my ticket with a over exaggerated smile plastered on her face.

I board the plane and wait for the take off.

The flight is slow and I doze off only to be woken 4 hours and 45 minutes later by a flight attendant telling me it's time to land.

I watch out my window as I see the clouds below me start to grow closer to me.

10 minutes later I feel us touch ground.

"Here we go." I mumble as I step off the plane and go to get my luggage.

Thankfully my luggage was the first off the plane and I headed out the car my mom had bought me that was here at the airport for some reason.

Finding it quickly I started my long drive to Forks.

I read the directions on my paper I printed off of MapQuest and about 30 minutes later I am on a highway that's nearly empty.

I switched on my radio and listened, quietly singing to the music.

Before I knew it I was on a mountain pass, and I when I look out my window I see a beautiful sunset and sigh almost happily.

_This is nice. _I think and suddenly I realize that this is much too like my dream.

Driving carefully I start to calm down and then as I turn a bend in the road there is a deer. I swerve to avoid it.

It was too late when I realized that I had swerved the wrong way.

I scream as I start falling down the mountain below me.

If I Die Young-

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a, bed of roses

Sink me in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

-The Band Perry

**Heyy!**

**This is so NOT my favorite chapter haha **

**Quite frankly I think that this chapter is a horrible one, my writing just was not good. I had writers block (which is why I could write for a while haha) and I just hated this chapter.**

**It felt weird to write.**

**But now that this chapter is over, we get to the good part, but that also means that this story is coming to a close.**

**I will however, do a sequel probably.**

**Just so you guys know, there are probably like 4 or 5 chapters left? Maybe, maybe more, maybe less lol**

**Ok well sorry for the long gap between my updates there and sorry for the crappy chapter lol**

**Ok byez!**

**-Ky**


	8. Love Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYOF STEPHANIE MEYERS WONDERFUL CHARACTERS :(**

* * *

My car rolled and rolled and rolled down the hill and I lost consciousness after my car came to a sudden jerk.

_Please God!_ I yelled in my head before I lost consciousness.

_I must be dead_ I thought _dying isn't that bad if this is what it's like, Edward I'll see you soon._ I tried to let the numbness overcome me but I had a very faint sense of feeling wind blowing through my hair and that I was moving.

As hard as I tried I just could not seem to get out of this and the numbness would not overcome me. I wanted it to as I started to feel a pain in my legs.

And then it was in my stomach, a horrible pain and I was sure I was about to wake up. But I didn't.

It was the oddest feeling ever.

I felt like I was asleep, but partially aware of what was going on around me.

The first thought I was able to form was _my baby._

I couldn't lose my baby. I couldn't.

A few minutes later, maybe an hour or who knows, maybe even a few days later I felt a piercing pain, utterly horrible.

I was on fire. I was burning and I was still alive.

I thought, in the back of my mind, that I must have been announced dead and now I was being cremated. Or perhaps, I was simply in hell. Seeing as I didn't do much wrong in life I hoped it was the first one.

I wanted to scream I'm STILL ALIVE! At the top of my lungs but the pain was sucking my breaths from me.

It started at my wrist and slowly and killingly painful spread through my whole entire body.

I burned and burned and burned. I wanted it to end. I wanted to scream 'KILL ME NOW!" but still the pain was too much and I just simply couldn't do it.

I wanted t cry, to scream, to do anything that could distract me from my pain.

As I slowly started getting to the point where I could ignore the pain I started to imagine Edward's face. I could see every beautiful thing like it was yesterday.

Then the pain started to intensify even more.

It slowly retreated through my body in to a center point. My heart.

It accelerated and fought against the burning fire, it simply could not handle the pain and fire, then it started slowing as the fire over took it.

_I love you Edward, I'll see you very soon. _I thought thinking I was dying.

Then my heart stopped. It just stopped beating.

But I was able to comprehend that. And I knew I was alive. I twitched my fingers testing them, then my toes, and feet.

Then I opened my eyes.

I was in a very strange room.

Everything was clear and I could actually see the dust floating through the air.

Suddenly I was aware that someone was behind me and I turned around so fast that it should have been dizzying.

"Hello, Bella." The man behind me said.

He looked very calm, and he seemed to be almost like he was expecting me.

I quirked my head to one side in an almost childish manner and the man chuckled

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Perhaps you would like to know how your alive." He asked me and I nodded "Well Bella, you're a vampire."

My eyes widened and I shook my head, I couldn't be a _vampire_. No way.

The man named Carlisle smiled sadly, "I am a vampire too, but my family and I have a way that different from the erm… _traditional _vampire ways. See my family and I hunt animals and not humans as a way to sustain our thirst without harming humans."

"H-how?" I choked out and jumped slightly at the sound of my voice, it was clear and actually pretty sounding.

Carlisle chuckled "That's a story for later. Now Bella, I need to ask you some questions. First, Bella, would you like to become part of my family, sort of like my daughter?" He asked me.

"If you don't mind, and your family doesn't either, I would love to." I answered him

"We don't mind at all." He smiled "Next question, what do you remember last happening to you?"

I honestly didn't know what to say "Before what?"

"Before… waking up."

"Pain." I answered.

He nodded "Now what about before your crash?" he asked

"There was a deer, and I swerved to get away from it." I said after a minute of thinking.

He nodded again. "Bella, I need you to be 100% honest with me, please, how thirsty are you right now?"

I thought for a few seconds, "I'm not thirsty." I concluded and he nodded. "Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, you can come up, careful please." He said and I was confused.

I tasted the air and I could taste the scent of 4 more vampires and also two more satisfying scents, they made me almost thirsty. But somewhere in my mind I knew I couldn't hurt the things.

Then I saw two men in the doorway. One was big and strong looking and the other was leaner but looked just as intimidating as the first.

Behind them stood two smaller women, one with beautiful long blond hair and the other with short pixie like hair.

The women each held a small bundle in their arms protectively.

I looked from them to Carlisle and back to them.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Jasper," He nodded to the lean male "Emmett," the big strong male nodded "Alice," the pixie looking girl smiled "and Rosalie." The blond girl smiled a little.

"Alice?" He asked the pixie

"She won't hurt them." She replied smiling softly.

"Bella, you know you were pregnant when you crashed right?" Carlisle asked me and I nodded

"Well id like you to meet your babies." He said and my eyes widened.

I thought I lost my baby. Wait… he said babies! What?

Then I realized it was my babies that Alice and Rosalie were holding.

Instantly I was eager.

"Can I… see them?" I asked cautiously and Carlisle looked at Alice who nodded.

Then they all seemed to move at once, Jasper and Emmett were behind me and Alice and Rosalie stepped towards me slowly.

I peaked at the little tiny babies that were in their arms and smiled.

Everyone seemed to relax a little.

"Do you know what you're going to name them?" The girl named Rosalie asked me and I smiled a little bit

"Yes. The girl will be Dylan Paige Cullen, and the boy will be Brayden Edward Masen Cullen." I said softly watching my babies.

"Those are such cute names!" Rosalie said and Alice agreed.

"Oh Carlisle, the others will be home soon." Alice said

"Who?" I asked curious

"Oh, here let me explain, see my family is not really a family, were really a coven who are so close it's like family. It's like were all adopted." Alice explained "See there's our 'father' Carlisle and his wife who is like our mother Esme. Then there are Rose and Emmett who have been with Carlisle and Esme for a long time now and are together. Then there's me and Jasper who haven't been with everyone as long as rose and Emmett and were together. Then there is Edward. He just joined our family a while ago." She explained "And now there's you, Dylan, and Brayden!"

My heart felt heavy when she said the name Edward. I secretly hoped that it was my Edward but I didn't think it would be. I looked down at my left hand and there was my ring still on my finger.

I wanted to cry but couldn't for some reason and I assumed it had to do with being a vampire.

"Oh Bella, before I forget I found some of your stuff from your car and I hope you don't mind I grabbed it for you." Alice said and I smiled

"I don't mind, don't worry." I said and she smiled back at me

"Come on I'll show you where it is!" she handed Brayden over to Jasper and led me out the door to what I assumed was her room.

She went over to beside her bed and grabbed my bag of stuff. She handed it to me and I looked inside. Inside was Edwards's old photo album, some of my pictures, some money, and some other random things that I thought were important to me.

I hugged her and thanked her. "Alice, were you the one who… saved me?"

"It was me and Jasper, Bella. We were returning from hunting when we heard your car rolling down the hill. Jasper stopped the car and I got you out and we ran you home where Carlisle changed you." She said

"Thank you." I choked out.

"No problem Bella." She said as she hugged me again. "Now, come meet my mom and brother, they just returned."

I sniffed the air and I could tell two new scents were outside and I nodded as we headed downstairs.

I saw the people I remembered, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper and a lady was standing by Carlisle.

She came right up to me and gave me a huge hug and said she was glad I was able to become part of her family.

She introduced herself as Esme.

It was a few seconds before I became suddenly aware of the other un-introduced vampire that was standing behind the others.

Carlisle saw me look over to him and said "Edward, come meet your new sister."

As he stepped around Emmett and Jasper I lost my breath.

Standing there was a beautiful man. He was perfect in every way and instantly all of my memories came flooding back into my head.

It was my Edward.

Love me-

Love me, love me, say that you love me

Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me

Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

-Justin Bieber3

**Heyyyy!**

**Ok so idk if people even read this story anymore and it makes me so sad because I really love love love this story to death and it's like my baby!**

**I want people to read it and review it so I know they read it! **

**So guys please please please: if you're reading my story, please review and tell me and help me with getting more people to read this? **

**I would honestly love you forever. **

**It makes me so sad that I have 8 chapters up and I've been working on this since…. July of 2010… :'( so sad**

**I love you guys so much but I'd love you even more if you review and show people my story! Please?**

**Oh and guys I have a contest going on! If you wanna know about it, go to my stories and look at the one that's called my contest or something like that lol!**

**Ok love you my readers!**

**KY**


	9. 1,2,3,4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STPEHIANIE MEYER DOES, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY IDEA AND I ALSO OWN DYLAN PAIGE CULLEN AND BRAYDEN EDWARD MASEN CULLEN.**

I looked at Edward with wide eyes. It was him. Edward.

But he was dead! His body was six feet under the earth in Grand Oaks Cemetery. He could not be alive. It wasn't possible!

But also, I would be dead if these people hadn't changed me into a vampire..

I looked at the beautiful man named Edward and he looked back, his reddish gold eyes locked on mine, searching for an answer.

I don't know how long we stood there just looking at each other but suddenly I broke down. I crumbled into a heap on the ground and held my stomach. This was too much. First I'm a vampire, now my one true love is here in front of me. I closed my eyes and tried to block everything out until I felt a pair of arms hugging me close and someone whispering in my ear "Shhh Bella love, it's ok, I'm here."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his eyes. "E-Edward?" I choked out and he nodded,

I flung my arms around him happily. He held me close and we sat there wordlessly and our new family stared at us curiously. I slowly leaned back and smiled at him not wanting to let go of him.

"Bella." He whispered and I smiled a huge smile.

"I missed you Edward." he nodded and looked like he wanted to cry

"I missed you too. More than you could know." He said and hugged me tight again.

We were pulled from our blissful moment when we heard the clearing of a throat and I thought it sounded like Alice. Edward and I stood up and he grabbed my hand. I turned around and our family was looking at us with funny confused expressions on their faces.

"Explain." Alice demanded and I smiled

Edward looked at Carlisle and smiled "This is my Bella." He said and Carlisle realized something for a huge smile lit his face while everyone else looked at us like we were nuts.

Edward began to tell our story "Bella and I knew each other when we were human. We grew up around each other and about a year or so ago we because a couple. We were so perfect together. We were going to be together forever and we both knew it. We went to a party one night and we were reckless and Bella ended up pregnant. The day we found out was the day that you guys found me." he said and everyone sort of smiled at the sad irony of this situation.

We talked with everyone for a while and then they decided to let me and Edward have a little bit of time to our selves.

I sat there still in shock looking at the man I have loved for so long. He was even more beautiful than before, and that's saying a lot. I was the happiest person on earth at this moment in time. He smiled and looked at me with his beautiful almost golden eyes. He grabbed my hand and we started to run. I wasn't sure where he was taking me but I didn't really care. We ran through the woods until we came to this meadow.

I stopped at looked at it from the edge of the woods. It was so perfect. There was grass and purple flowers everywhere and it had sun streaming in it. That's when I realized something. "Edward?" I asked and he turned his head to look at me "We can't go out there." I said and he smiled

"Why not Bells?" he asked me

I looked at him weirdly "Edward… we burn in the sun!" I said to him and he laughed "This isn't funny! We do!" he smiled and tried pulling me towards the sunlit area but I wouldn't move.

"Fine. Your loss." He said and started to walk to the light. I ran over to him and caught his arm

"Edward! Don't! I can't lose you again!" I pleaded

He looked me in the eyes "Bella, I promise you can trust me. Come here love." He offered me his hand and I looked at it scared of what might happen. I took his extended hand carefully scared of what might happen next.

He started to walk and right before we reached the lit area I closed my eyes tight and took an unnecessary deep breath and stepped into the light. I didn't feel anything or heard anything weird so I peeked a little and Edward was standing there looking at me with a grin.

"See Bella, nothing happened." He said and I noticed that there was something different about him. He was… shimmering. His skin danced like diamonds and I looked down at my hands, they were shimmering too. I lifted one hand to examine it and turned it over to see that my skin was actually shimmering.

"You're beautiful." He murmured looking at me and I smiled shyly

"Not near as beautiful as you." I smiled at him and he shook his head and sat down, he patted his lap for me to sit with him. We sat there together quietly for a while just holding each other and not wanting to let go of each other.

"I'm sorry Bella." He whispered after a while

I looked up at him "For what?" I asked

"For not coming back. I broke my promise to you. I promised to be there for you forever and right alongside you through everything." He said and buried his face in my shoulder.

I placed my hand on his face and got him to look at me "Edward, its ok. It wasn't your fault. I thought you were dead anyways, I would have gone crazy if you had. I have you now, and that's all that really matters. I know that if you could have you would have came back for me." I whispered

"I love you Bella." He whispered and I smiled

"I love you more Edward." I said and he kissed me like never before. It was like the first time all over again. Our lips locked together like a puzzle, perfect for each other. Neither of us needed air but we pulled apart slightly and he looked in my eyes "Impossible." He muttered and kissed me again.

When our moment was over I laid down next to him and we held hands. "What was it like, after I was gone?" he asked me and I closed my eyes remembering the pain.

"It was my personal hell." I whispered and he kissed my forehead "I woke up when the crash happened and felt something was wrong but couldn't figure out what it was. I went to school and you weren't there. I was so worried but no one had told me where you were so I thought you might be sick. I got home and they told me and I passed out. They took me to the hospital and they told our parents that I was pregnant. Austin was there for me, he protected me when they wanted me to abort the baby he stuck up for us." I took a shaky breath; I was going to miss Austin. This will be hard on him, losing his sister and his niece and nephew. "But your funeral was worse; I just wanted to die so I could be with you. I was a zombie. I was just going through the motions of living because I had to."

Edward pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head "I'm so sorry love. So sorry." He whispered and I shook my head

"No, you're not allowed. It's ok now." I said and I felt him chuckle. "Edward?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes love?" he asked

"Sing to me?" I looked at him and he smiled and nodded. He took a breath and started to sing "I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, ill love you for a thousand more." He finished the song and I looked at him and he kissed me again.

While we were kissing I realized there was a burning feeling in my throat. It was really starting to bother me so I pulled away and looked at Edward "My throat." I said and he nodded knowing what I meant.

"You're thirsty." He stated and my eyes widened when I remembered what I am now. "Bella, it's ok. We only hunt animals. We won't hurt anyone I promise. Let's go hunt." I nodded a little and we ran into the woods. I noticed he stopped after about five minutes. I looked at him and he nodded sniffing the air.

"Edward… how do I…?" I asked him knowing he would know what I meant.

"Hunt? Just let your instincts take over." He said and I nodded still unsure of what I should do.

I inhaled through my nose and I caught many different smells. I could tell there was the scent of what I assumed to be deer, and some other animals like rabbit, birds, and frogs. I strained my ears to listen for bigger animals that would have more blood. Listening I hear the wet thumping sound of a huge animal heart. I inhaled once more and caught the scent. Immediately everything shut down except for my hearing and smelling. I was on a mission and this animal would be mine.

I ran and ran tracing the scent and following the sound of the animal. Finally I saw it. A huge grizzly bear. I ran up behind it and jumped on its back. The menacing bear gave a huge roar and I snapped his neck. The bear fell to the ground limp and I drained him of his delicious blood. I finished the bear and looked up to see Edward was looking at me with a smile.

I wiped my mouth on my arm and looked at him weirdly "what?" I asked starting to get a little self conscious.

He laughed "Nothing... That was very….. _Sexy" _he said and I smiled a little.

"Thanks?" I asked and he laughed

"Em will be jealous. Grizzly is his favorite and it took him decades to get his first one and it wasn't even half the size of yours." He complimented me.

I laughed "Well I can see why he likes it so much. That was so good! I'm not even thirsty anymore!" I smiled and he grabbed my hand and we decided to go back home to our babies.

1,2,3,4-

There's only one thing to do,

Three words for you,

I Love You.

There's only one way to say,

Those three words,

And that's what I'll do,

I Love You.

-Plain White T's

**Heyy! I'm back! FINALLY!**

**This chapter took FOREVER to write because I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with it to make it 'special.' You know what I mean?**

**SO has everyone seen breaking dawn part 1? If not go see it, it's freakin beautiful! :)**

**So I really hope everyone likes this chapter and I will try to update very soon :) **

**Lots of love- **

**Ky:)**


	10. Never Grow Up

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONGS I PUT IN HERE, I JUST MAKE THE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND WORK HARD ON IT:D I ALSO OWN DYLAN AND BRAYDEN.**

We raced home as fast as we could and I loved it. I loved the feeling of my hair blowing in the wind and the rush that I go after going so fast. I loved the feeling of never getting tired and being able to run for as long as I wanted to.

I burst through the clearing where the Cullen home was and turned to see Edward run in behind me.

"YES! I won!" I whooped and Edward laughed at me

"Yes, yes you did love." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in for a kiss. He pulled away and rolled his eyes "They want us to come in." he said and I looked at him confused.

"How do you know?" I asked and he smiled

"oh that's right, we forgot to tell you about that." He chuckled "see, some of us have special gifts." He said

"Gifts?" I repeated

He nodded "Yes, gifts. Anyways, our family is especially…. Gifted. See Alice can see the future, Jasper can control and feel emotions, Emmett is insanely strong; stronger than any other vampire I have met I must add. Then Rosalie is exceptionally…erm… appealing, Esme is extremely kind and has incredible control over her emotions, and Carlisle has the best self control I have ever seen which is why he can work in the hospital." He said

"Interesting." I said "and you..?" I asked him and he laughed

"Well Bella. I can read minds." He whispered and my eyes widened.

Had he heard every thought that I have had since arriving? Has he been able to hear me think about how insanely sexy he looked in the meadow. Was my head not private anymore?

"You can?" I asked and looked at him

"Yes. Well, most of the time I can." He muttered

"Most of the time?" I wondered out loud and he smiled

"yes. I can hear every mind that I have came across since I was changed. All but one. Guess who that is." he said and I shrugged my shoulders having no idea and feeling slightly embarrassed that he had heard all of my thoughts "Yours." He said and I raised my eyebrows "I can't hear your mind. Well I can every now and then, but just a little bit at a time." He looked at me and I grinned.

_Good. _I thought _my mind is safe for now._ "When can you hear me?" I asked and he smiled

"When we are kissing mostly. But every now and then I get a glimpse." He laughed "Now we really should go in."

I nodded and followed him inside. As I walked inside I realized that I hadn't seen my babies in a while. I hadn't even gotten to hold them yet! We walked in the back door and up some stairs and into the living room. Everyone sat the there waiting for us I assumed because I walked in and Alice jumped up and raced over to me.

"Are you ready to meet them?" Alice looked at me with her eyes glowing in excitement. I nodded ready to finally see them.

Edward put his arm around my shoulders and leaned close to my ear whispering "It's ok love, they are beautiful."

I looked over to where Rosalie was holding one of them carefully. Esme sat holding the other. Edward walked me over to the love seat and I looked up at Carlisle who was waiting to speak.

"Bella, if you feel like you might hurt them in any way I need you to let me know immediately." He said "you can do that right?" he asked and I nodded my head yes.

I was ready. Esme got up and carried the baby she was holding in her arms and gave her to me. I noticed Rosalie give the other to Edward. I looked down at the tiny baby in my arms. Dylan's tiny heart raced and I didn't even mind. She was my baby and I would never hurt her. It was appealing in a different way to me. I knew that I had created these babies and I could never hurt them. I glanced over at Brayden who was in Edwards arms. He was cuddled close to him and he looked at me. He had the most gorgeous deep green eyes. Edward's human eyes. He had a little bit of dark brown hair on his head, my hair. I smiled, he was so beautiful. I looked back over at Dylan and realized she was the opposite of her brother. She had Edward's bronze colored hair and my dark brown eyes. She was even more beautiful than her brother, if that was possible.

I then looked up to Edward. He was looking at me and I could see the love in his eyes. This was our heaven. We had each other and our children. That's all we needed. He leaned over and kissed my temple happily. I smiled and noticed that there was a flash. I looked over and saw Emmett had a camera in his hands and he was smiling at us. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

We sat there for who knows how long when I realized that we still had nothing for the babies. I looked at the clock and it read 10:00 pm.

"Edward, can we go shopping for things for them?" I asked him and he smiled

"Of course love." He replied

"Babies-R-US doesn't close until 11 and I doubt many people are there so it will be safe!" Alice chirped in and I looked at her

"Alice, do you want to come?" I laughed and she was beaming

"OF COURSE!" she squeaked and jumped up and down.

"Anyone else want to come?" Edward asked and Rosalie looked like she wanted to come but was afraid to say it. "Come on Rose." He said as he got up and walked to the door. Esme asked to come with us and of course we said yes. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett agreed to watch the babies while we were out shopping.

We stayed until the store closed shopping for baby stuff and I must admit it was really fun. We got car seats, dressers, a rocking chair, cribs, a changing table, high chairs for when they get older, and tons of baby cloths. We stopped at the paint store on the way home and got some light green and some light yellow paints.

We got back home at midnight and we set Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle to assembling all the pieces of furniture for the rooms. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme, and I started to paint the room that would be theirs. I had put Brayden and Dylan in the new play pen we got them so they could sleep while we worked. We had all the walls painted within the hour. Two walls were green and two walls were yellow. It looked amazing! The carpet was a pure white and we had the guys bring all the furniture up. The white furniture finished the room and I stood there with Edward after thanking everyone for their help. We each picked up a baby, me holding Brayden, him holding Dylan. We stood there and enjoyed the moment.

"This is what life is supposed to be." I whispered so I wouldn't wake the sleeping angel in my arms.

Edward smiled and pulled me close wrapping his arm around my shoulders "That it is love." He kissed my temple and I sighed happily.

I stood there with him watching the two miracles in our arms. I still didn't really realize what was going on. How could my life have been so perfect a year ago, crashed down on me, and now is better than before? I didn't understand but I was pretty sure I didn't want to. I knew I was blessed and that's all that really mattered.

I closed my eyes and tried to soak everything in. I was a mother. I had Edward. And I had forever to be with him and… a thought came to me and I opened my eyes wide in panic.

I walked over and put Brayden in his crib and Edward up Dylan in hers while looking at me worried. He walked over to me slowly and wrapped his arms around my waist "What's wrong my love?" he whispered.

We sat down on the floor and he still had his arms around me but was trying to read my eyes for why I was so worried all of a sudden.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked getting anxious

"What happens when.. When they grow up." I asked "What do we tell them when they realize that we aren't exactly like them. What if they get scared and leave us. What do we do?" I sobbed into his shoulder the panic fully hitting me in the chest.

"Shhh love its ok. It's ok." he murmured "I've thought about that too. It's scary isn't it? He asked and I nodded into his chest "Well how about we worry about that when the time comes?" He suggested and I shook my head no. "Ok, well this is what I thought about. When they are older and start to ask questions and are old enough to not tell our secret, we tell them. We let them know that they can choose whether or not they want to become like us or not. If they don't, then we make the most with the time we have. If so, we wait until they are older and we can change them."

I looked up at him and sighed "I don't want to sound selfish, but I really hope they chose to be like us." I whispered

Edward chuckled and pulled me close "It will be ok love. I promise."

"You make a lot of promises you know." I observed

"I know. And I intend to keep every one of them." He said with a smile and pecked my lips.

"I know you do." I said and laughed I absent mindedly played with the ring I still had on my finger, the promise ring he gave me.

"You kept it?" he asked gesturing to my hand and I looked up at him

"Why wouldn't I? It's my favorite thing in the world." I said and he smiled

"Well. I'm glad you like it." He kissed me and we continued to sit and talk for the rest of the night, filling each other in on what had happened while I thought he was dead and he was living here.

Never Grow Up-

To you, everything's funny

You got nothing to regret

I'd give all I have, honey

If you could stay like that~~~I won't let nobody hurt you

Won't let no one break your heart

No, no one will desert you

Just try to never grow up, never grow up

-Taylor Swift

**Man! Two chapters in a week! I'm on a roll! :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you thought, I'm working really really hard on this and I hope it's showing :)**

**So, I decided this story might not have a sequel. Actually as I typed that I realized maybe it should? Idk what do you lovely people think? Should I make a sequel where the twins grow up so you can see what happens or what? You would get more than Bella's POV I can tell you that:)**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF A SEQUAL and also what you think of the story cuz I'm not getting too much feedback lol**

**Lots of Love-**

**Ky:)**

**P.S. this story is not beta read and so any errors are my fault and I probably should proof read but I don't really so yeah lol sorry for any mistakes:)**


End file.
